Pardon
by Mohn
Summary: Lorsque Shinichi avoue la vérité à Ran sur sa véritable identité, qui dit que la belle lui pardonnera facilement ? ShinichixRan


Pardon : 

Un claquement de porte. Bruyant, clair. Les voisins en auraient sursauté. La jeune femme entra dans leur petit appartement à grandes enjambés, les poings serrés, le visage fermé retenant des larmes. A son grand soulagement, son père était sorti. Elle le soupçonnait de voir sa mère, ce qui, malgré sa colère, lui fit chaud au cœur. Depuis quelques temps, ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Si bien que son père ne rentrait pas toujours le soir. Mais Ran Mouri ne voulait strictement rien savoir des sorties nocturnes de son père, donc elle s'abstenait de tout commentaire.

Elle traversa le salon en déposant violemment son sac et ses affaires sur le canapé. La jeune femme entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'écroula sur son lit. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos et lui tombaient négligemment devant son visage enfoncé dans sa couette. Son corps tressautait doucement et tremblait, signe de la sortie abondante de ses larmes. Elle s'était retenu tout le long du chemin du retour, pour ne pas qu'on se retourne sur son passage. Elle avait retenu l'eau de ses yeux qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement de son père, elle ne se retenait plus.

L'esprit de Ran était obnubilé par ses pensées, par la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle avait longtemps marché, tentant en vain de se ressaisir, d'agir en adulte, d'être mature. De se calmer.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'épisode était trop frais, les révélations trop ancrées dans sa mémoire. L'étudiante aura besoin de temps. Et elle n'était pas sure qu'il puisse le lui donner.

La brune passa une main sur son visage, essuyant ses joues mouillées pour fixer avec insistance le mur en face d'elle. Sa respiration était bruyante, elle retenait parfois des reniflements, malgré le fait qu'elle soit seule chez elle. Elle attrapa son portable d'une main tremblante et plissa les yeux pour lire son accusé de réception :

Trois appels en absence : Shinichi

Ran soupira doucement, puis passa le dos de sa main contre son front en fermant les yeux. Se rappeler. Car elle ne pouvait faire que ça pour le moment, il n'y avait que ça qui lui été donné. Se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé…  
_  
Ran était sortie dans la soirée. Comme toujours, elle avait raconté à son père qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Sonoko. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe, bien au contraire. Mais il jouait le jeu en tout cas. Et tant qu'il ne lui passerait pas un savon en bonne et dû forme, elle continuerait de mentir. De toute manière, elle savait parfaitement que son père n'osait pas aborder le sujet, et elle non plus._

_La jeune fille aurait pu sautiller jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous si elle ne craignait pas les regards des passants autour d'elle. Elle était heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Depuis quelques mois, elle était sur un petit nuage. Shinichi était rentré… Shinichi lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Leur histoire avait commencé. Seule ombre au tableau : le départ du petit Conan Edogawa. La fatalité les avait rattrapés, sa mère était venue le chercher. Elle lui écrivait souvent, lui non. Il ne devait pas avoir le temps pensait-elle. Mais son petit-frère adoptif lui manquait atrocement, bien qu'elle se persuade du contraire._

_Ran avait rejoint Shinichi au cinéma, où ils avaient vu un film policier. Ran avait un peu râlé quant aux goûts du garçon mais en plus d'une enquête, le film regroupait amour, humour et action. Son petit ami était prévenant et savait choisir pour les deux. Quoi que pouvait dire Sonoko à propos de Shinichi –que ce n'était qu'un obsédé des enquêtes, qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle…-, elle avait confiance en lui et depuis ses quelques mois, elle était vraiment heureuse._

_La fin de soirée se termina par une promenade dans un parc. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils se baladaient main dans la main en discutant de tout et de rien. Shinichi les fit alors s'asseoir sur un banc. __Ran devina immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, sans aucun doute, mais il semblait chercher ses mots, les mots justes. Avait-il besoin de la préserver d'une quelconque vérité ? Elle le connaissait par cœur. Le froncement léger de ses sourcils, son tremblement de lèvres, son regard baissé… tout semblait prouvé qu'il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même et qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement.__Peut-être voulait-il lui parler de leur relation ? Ou alors de cette mystérieuse affaire qui les a séparés pendant si longtemps… Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais elle se contenta de se taire. Le visage du détective exprimait le doute et l'incertitude. La jeune fille posa sa main sur son bras et murmura:_

_- Shinichi, quoi que tu as à me dire, ne le fait pas si tu n'es pas sur de toi je…  
-Ran, je t'aime.  
_

_L'interpellée ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un rougissement violent. Bien qu'habituée à quelques déclarations soudaines du garçon, elle n'arrivait pas à réagir autrement que comme une lycéenne qui reçoit pour la première fois une lettre d'amour._

_- Quoi que je te dise après Ran, n'oublie pas que je t'aime.  
_

_  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait –il avoir à lui dire pour que l'un des plus renommé des détectives lycéens hésite ?_

_- Conan… Conan Edogawa…  
_

_  
Du regard et d'un sourire, elle l'invita à poursuivre sans se douter le moins du monde de quoi pouvait en retourner sa déclaration:_

_- Conan Edogawa… c'était moi.  
_

_La bouche de la lycéenne s'ouvrit d'un coup sous l'effet de la surprise de cette révélation inattendue. Elle dévisagea pendant quelques instants Shinichi qui fuyaient son regard, puis elle se mit à éclater de rire. Elle s'écria que la blague était très bonne et qu'elle avait bien failli le croire. Le détective de l'Est la coupa d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard dur et sérieux:_

_- Je ne rigole pas Ran. Conan, c'était moi. Quand Shinichi Kudo a disparu, Conan Edogawa est apparu. Quand Conan Edogawa vous a quitté, Shinichi Kudo est revenu…_

_- Mais ce n'est pas possible Shinichi… Le jour de la pièce de théâtre …_

_- C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui s'était déguisé en Conan, pour éteindre tes doutes et cacher mon identité._

_  
La karatéka n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout, ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait longtemps douté du petit Conan, de sa capacité de déduction et de sa ressemblance avec le détective, mais ses doutes se dissipaient constamment…_

_Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine :_

_- Prouve-moi que tu étais Conan Edogawa.  
_

_Cette question en aurait décontenancé plus d'un, mais Shinichi connaissait parfaitement Ran et ses réactions, et sortit de grosses montures noires de sa poche et les posa sur son nez. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, elle retint un gémissement de surprise de la main droite. Avec ses lunettes, il ressemblait atrocement à Conan, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il sortit ensuite des badges de détective de sa poche, et elle reconnut celui du garçon qu'elle avait hébergé. Ce n'était pas possible. Shinichi n'avait pas pu lui mentir…_

_Ce dernier lui avouait alors des choses qui la dépassaient : une histoire de rapetissement, de poison, d'hommes en noir… mais elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle était perdue : Shinichi lui avait menti depuis le début, avait profité de son statut d'enfant, avait usé de sa générosité… Il l'avait vu pleurer et avait quand même décidé de ne rien lui dire. Il avait été témoin de sa tristesse… S'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, c'est parce qu'elle les avait déclarés à Conan. Il avait abusé de sa confiance._

_- Ce qui veux dire… qu'en plus de m'avoir menti et de t'être moqué de moi, tu nous as utilisé, moi et mon père… C'est toi qui résolvais les enquêtes, pas mon père…  
_

_L'assurance qu'avait gagné le garçon durant son explication s'effondra et l'incertitude et la tristesse s'était peinte sur son visage. Ran ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle se leva et partit. Tout simplement, sans un mot de plus._

_Mais son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. __Elle aurait du réagir de manière plus mature. Être la femme mure que ses proches se plaisaient à imaginer__**.**__ Lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle le comprenait. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'était pas la femme forte qu'imaginait son amie Kazuha. Elle était aveuglée par la tristesse et la colère. Il lui avait menti, s'était servi de son père, avait joué avec ses sentiments. Il parlait de les protéger… mais il n'avait fait que les exposer encore plus au danger._

_Fatiguée et perdue, elle se résigna à rentrer chez elle.  
_

Toujours allongée sur son lit, fixant avec indifférence le plafond, Ran soupira longuement. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi. Elle aurait du écouter le détective, le comprendre. Elle était sa petite amie. Elle lui pardonnerait, elle le savait. Mais actuellement, elle se sentait trahie, bafouée. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait souffert de ne recevoir aucune lettre de Conan. Shinichi devait bien rire de son obstination. Elle avait été ridicule.

Une nouvelle fois, son portable vibra. D'une main lasse, elle l'attrapa et ouvrit le message envoyé par un numéro masqué:

- Pardon, réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Elle soupira et hésita quelques instants à l'appeler. Puis elle abandonna cette idée en se disant que lui aussi devait comprendre ce que ressentait celui qui attendait l'autre. Son portable continua à vibrer, un nouveau message, encore.

- Regarde dehors

Interloquée, elle se leva et colla son front contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, le portable collé à son oreille, Shinichi Kudo la regardait. Sans un mot, le regard vide d'espoir. L'air malheureux, abandonné. Elle sourit tendrement et ferma les yeux. C'est sur, elle lui pardonnerait, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle avait besoin juste d'un peu de temps. Puis ça irait mieux. Et tout reprendrait son cours.

FIN


End file.
